


Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Catboys, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dogboys, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Micropenis, Nesting, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Omega Jason Todd, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Roleplay, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, Vibrators, masturbating while on the phone, poorly timed phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: My submissions for Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020. Basically Jason getting fucked by everyone possible. (See each Chapter Notes for warnings)Day 1: Jason is a different hero or villain’s sidekickRoman/JasonDay 2: Reverse Robins AUDamian/JasonDay 3: Jason is SmallTim/JasonDay 4: Animal TraitsBruce/JasonDay 5: NestingDick/JasonDay 6: Sugar DaddySlade/JasonDay 7: Happy BirthdayVibrator/Jason
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Slade Wilson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 468
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	1. Jason is a different hero or villain’s sidekick: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings! 
> 
> Also, comments are <3 <3 <3 I want to know which days' entries are peoples favorites! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 1: Jason is a different hero or villain’s sidekick** Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-con. Nipple torture. Mention of non-consensual body modification (piercings).

Jason grunts and braces his hands more steadily against the desk in front of him. Behind him Roman’s cock pumps furiously in and out of his hole, raw skin causing burning friction against his sensitive insides. Each thrust feels as if it's tearing him apart and Jason makes no attempt to mask the pain. Conversely, he makes sure to exaggerate his pathetic gasps. He’d learned long ago that putting on a brave face only encourages Roman Sionis to go harder, pushing and pulling and twisting and burning until he finally gets a reaction that will satisfy his sick sadistic soul. 

Roman pulls out all the way, teasing Jason’s hole with the tip of his cock for one sick moment of reprieve before he’s shoving back in, full-force, all the way to the hilt. 

There’s nothing fake about Jason’s cry this time. 

Roman’s twisted laugh echoes in his ears as he resumes his brutal pace. He reaches under Jason to tug at the thin chain connecting his nipple piercings (the one's Roman had personally done), and jerks it roughly. Jason whimpers and his insides clench in reaction, tightening down around Roman’s cock and sending another painful wave through his bottom. 

Despite himself, Jason can feel arousal pooling in his belly and his cock slowly filling out between his legs as the assault on his delicate nipples continues. The hand that was holding Jason’s hip sneaks forward, seemingly psychic, to grope at Jason hardness.

“You just love Daddy’s cock, don’t you, you little slut?” Roman laughs cruelly as he strokes Jason with a rough fist, hand keeping pace with the fierce snaps of his hips. 

This is the part that hurts the most. 

Jason’s fingers dig into hard wood as he’s forced over the edge, a weak stream of cum splattering across Roman’s office floor. 

He tries to tune it out as Roman praises him for it, those brutal hips picking up their pace as the man chases his own release. Everything feels elevated now that Jason has come, the burn against his insides amplified by a thousand. 

There’s another strong tug at his chain, making Jason’s body tense again, but this time it doesn’t let up. Jason’s back arches and chest sinks down, trying desperately to relieve the pressure as the chain is tugged lower and lower. Pain ripples through his chest, and it feels as if his nipples will be ripped clean off. 

“Roman, please,” he begs, whimpering when he can’t lower himself any further with the way he's held in Roman's tight grasp. 

The man just laughs again and keeps tugging as his cock keeps ripping brutally into Jason. 

He used to be too prideful to beg. It hadn’t taken Roman long to break him of that habit. Not when he knows that he _will_ be maimed if he doesn’t give the psychopath what he wants. 

“Daddy. Please stop. It hurts.” Jason doesn’t have to fake the choked out way the words leave his mouth. The tears gathering at the corners of his eyes are as real as the metal that's straining his delicate buds. 

“You beg so good baby,” Roman coos. 

He releases the chain mercifully, and a gasp of pure relief escapes Jason as the pressure on his nipples recedes. The next moment the bruising hands tighten on his hips and hot cum fills up his insides as Roman moans loudly in his ear. 

Jason’s stomach feels sick. But that’s nothing new. 

After he pulls out Roman forces Jason down to the ground with a boot on his back, putting him face to face with the “mess he’d made.” This is nothing new either. As Jason licks his cum out of the carpet, he wonders what his life would be like if he hadn’t tried jacking Black Mask’s tires all those years ago.


	2. Reverse Robins AU: Damian/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 2: Reverse Robins AU** Damian/Jason  
>  **Warnings:** Underage, manipulation

Jason Todd hates Bruce Wayne. 

It’s just as well, since his supposed “father” doesn’t seem to care for him much either. Everything Jason does is wrong in his eyes. So it should have come as no surprise that Bruce would pawn him off like some second hand clothes the minute he found a newer, shinier kid to take Jason’s place by Batman’s side. Jason can’t compare to the illustrious Robin, famed acrobat and adorable do-gooder who will do anything Bruce commands him without question. Unfortunately Bruce couldn’t just get rid of Jason completely, there was a bit of commitment behind those adoption papers, so he had been pushed off on Damian to be his sidekick instead. Now any trouble Jason gets into will be his older brother’s responsibility, and Bruce’s hands will be clean of him. 

Jason is sure Bruce never expected  _ this _ outcome. 

His moans echo through the bedroom as he lowers himself down onto Damian’s thick cock. As he bottoms out his walls clench around it, sending hot shivers coursing through his body. Below him Damian lets out a small groan of his own as he’s encompassed in Jason’s heat. 

“You feel so good, my beloved,” Damian whispers to him before pulling Jason down for a kiss. Jason has to fight to keep the smirk off his face.  _ Beloved _ . He actually cares for Jason. It’s ironic, considering Jason is only using him to get back at Bruce for his lack of care. 

He breaks the kiss, pushing back up so he can get better leverage. Damian’s misty eyes follow him, hands settling warmly on Jason’s hips. Jason wants to laugh. He’d never imagined a former member of the League of Shadows would be so easy to manipulate. 

Jason lifts his hips then, only an inch or two, before grinding back down experimentally. Damian’s lips part and his grip tightens slightly. It’s a good sign. 

He gets bolder then, lifting off further before slamming back down. Soon he has a steady pace, rising and falling rapidly as warm arousal fills his body. Damian is getting worked up, his cock rock hard inside Jason’s body. The older man is biting his lower lip now, trying to contain his sounds of pleasure. 

Jason makes no such attempt. 

His moans flow wantonly as he bounces up and down. He re-angles his hips, searching, and this time he’s found it. Damian’s cock hits his prostate straight on, making Jason cry out loudly. He pushes back on the same spot again, letting out another reverberating moan of ecstasy. 

“My beloved, you must be-” 

Jason ignores him, loudly vocalizing his pleasure again as his hips work automatically, pushing himself back on Damian’s cock and searching for his orgasm. 

“Beloved, please-” 

The loud clap of his ass slapping down against Damian’s hips is rivaled only by the shouts Jason lets loose now, timed perfectly with each slam of Damian’s cock into his prostate. He raises his voice, louder and louder, letting his pleasure be known freely. 

A large hand reaches up to cover his mouth. 

“Jason, you must be quiet. If father hears-” 

Jason bites his lip. Not to quiet himself, but to hide his grin of satisfaction. He’s counting on Bruce hearing. Can’t wait to see the look of horror on his face when he finds his perfect, elder son fucking up into an underage boy. He will certainly regret pawning Jason off on him then. Suddenly Jason won’t seem quite so bad, compared to what Damian has done. 

“Sorry Dami, I can’t help it. Your big cock just feels so good inside me,” he whimpers out. 

“You feel very good as well my beloved. But we need to keep quiet. Okay?” 

“I’ll try…” he says, feigning innocence. 

He leans back, out of Damian’s reach, and continues working up and down over his cock at a rapid pace. The new angle rubs against his prostate sweetly, and he can feel a familiar pressure building inside him. It won’t be long now. 

When his orgasm finally rips through him, the piercing scream he releases is only half faked. He’s sure the whole manor can hear him as he paints Damian’s chest white. 


	3. Jason is Small: Tim/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 3: Jason is Small** Tim/Jason  
>  **Warnings:** Small penis, self-esteem issues, equating penis size to masculinity 
> 
> (I realize this prompt was supposed to mean that Jason himself was small, but I used it as an excuse to just write him with a small dick. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Tim’s breath is hot against Jason’s mouth as he pushes Jason back against his bedroom wall. Their relationship is still new, so fresh, and everything is filled with a raw passionate frenzy as they frantically move against each other. Jason’s hands roam over every inch of Tim’s body he can reach, reveling in the toned muscle he finds there. The younger man shifts his hips, canting up into Jason’s thigh, and he can _feel it_ then, the massive cock that has no right being on a body as small as Tim’s. Jason flushes and tries not to think too much about it, aside from how good it will feel inside him soon. Right now Tim’s hardness thrusts rapidly into the hard muscle of his leg, a teasing preview of what’s to come. 

They lose their shirts and Jason enjoys groping his recently acquired boyfriend’s toned chest for a few moments, cupping his pecs in his hands. Tim does the same, running his hands teasingly down Jason’s side. Suddenly, those teasing hands go for Jason’s fly, and panic courses through him. His body stiffens, jerking away as his hands fly down to grab Tim’s on reflex. Tim pulls back and startled eyes meet Jason’s for a second before his expression melts into one of soft understanding. 

Jason looks away, face flushed with mortification and shame pooling in his gut. Tim already knows. He’s already seen it. Already touched it before but… Jason can’t help but want to hide. 

“Jason -” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. It’s-it’s fine. Maybe let’s just…” Jason turns around, leaning against the wall and sticking his ass out towards his boyfriend. The same way he’s used to doing it with all the guys he’s hooked up with before. 

“Let’s just… do it like this,” he grinds out as he finally gets settled. He doesn’t look back at Tim. He can’t. Not when his face is this warm and hot waves of tension are pulsing through his veins. It’s so much easier with a one night stand. They’re drunk, it’s dark, and he knows he’ll never have to face them or their judgement again after the rendezvous is over. 

Tim is different. Jason actually likes him. Wants to be with him completely. So he can’t stand showing himself and risk making the other man disgusted with him. 

He feels a tug at his shoulder and finally looks up. Tim greets him with a look of concern, as he pulls Jason around to face him again. 

“Jason, you don’t have to be… embarrassed. I like your body. All of it.” 

Jason looks away. He knows that’s a lie. How could Tim like it when Jason isn’t even capable of fucking him? What kind of pathetic boyfriend was he? 

A hand tilts his chin up, and he’s forced to meet Tim’s eyes again. 

“Jay, I’m serious. Don’t you realize how attractive you are?” 

Yeah, as long as he kept his pants on. 

Tim’s hands reach for his fly again and Jason startles, but this time his boyfriend doesn’t let him pull away. 

“Please Jason? Let me. I want to show you how I feel about you.” 

His heart is pounding rapidly in his chest, but Jason just nods. If he’s going to be in a relationship with Tim he can’t run from this forever. His biggest fear is that he won’t be enough to satisfy him, and he’ll lose the person he cares about most. 

Jason braces himself as nimble fingers delicately slide down his zipper. Tim tugs down his pants then, and Jason closes his eyes as his greatest shame is exposed. A tiny cock juts out from between his legs. It’s even smaller than Jason’s own thumb. 

It has been the bane of his existence since he hit puberty and realized that the damn thing just _wasn’t growing_. It’s only gotten worse as he’s gotten older, seemingly even more minuscule in contrast to Jason’s towering and bulky form. It’s no mark of a man, as the few one-nighters who’d managed to catch a glimpse of it had laughingly pointed out. 

And now Tim has gotten himself trapped in a relationship with it. Part of Jason still worries that Tim is just biding his time, waiting to break things off with Jason until he can’t find an excuse that won’t make him seem shallow. 

Jason startles as he suddenly feels hands connect with his thighs, pulling himself out of his self-deprecating musings. Tim slides his hands up and down, squeezing tight muscle there. 

“Jason, relax. You’re so tense. You don’t have anything to worry about, I promise.” 

He leans in then, so close to Jason that his breath is ghosting over his cock. The little thing gives a twitch of interest. So warm. Was Tim seriously going to... No one has ever put their mouth on Jason before. He’d never allowed anyone to get that close. 

“So cute,” Tim coos, lips brushing the side of his now straining penis. 

Jason flushes. ‘Cute’ is not a word that he wants used to describe any part of him, especially the part that is supposed to be the ultimate symbol of his masculinity. He can’t find the breath to complain though, because in the next moment Tim is swallowing him whole. 

It takes no effort for him to fit the entirety into his mouth. Jason cries out as his small penis is engulfed in wet warm heat for the first time. His fingers bury into Tim’s hair on reflex, and he tenses his thighs, willing himself not to pour over the edge already. Tim’s tongue is even longer than Jason’s own cock, and he wraps it around the little thing, quickly stroking it with the slippery muscle. 

Jason’s hips buck, even though they have nowhere to go. His little cock has zero hopes of ever reaching the back of Tim’s throat. Inside Tim’s mouth the warm tongue continues its assault, teasing under his little head and then flicking against his cockslit. 

He looks down at the man bringing him all this pleasure, and finds Tim looking back up at him. His boyfriend pulls off now that he knows Jason is watching, and makes a show of kissing and licking up the side of the tiny cock jutting out from Jason’s clean-shaven crotch. (Jason hates how the mess of pubic hair completely obscures his penis from view, so he always keeps it shaved). Despite Jason’s worry, Tim doesn’t look disgusted at all. His face is flushed, and he actually looks _turned on_ from touching Jason’s tiny dick, judging by the way Tim’s own gargantuan cock is straining against his pants. Perhaps Jason’s worries were unfounded after all. There’s no time for him to dwell on it, because Tim is taking him all the way in again, and Jason tightens his fists in Tim’s hair as he groans in pleasure. 

“Tim. It’s so good baby. I’m gonna come soon,” he warns him. 

Tim just gets more ecstatic, his tongue picking up it’s pace and stroking viciously against Jason’s hardness. He can feel precome leaking at his tip, but Tim just laps that up eagerly as well. Warm familiar pressure coils in Jason’s gut, and he knows he won’t last. Then, one of Tim’s hands leaves Jason’s thigh and a thumb is being dragged along Jason’s perineum until it reaches his hole, rubbing roughly against the tight pucker. 

That’s all Jason needs. His balls tighten and his little cock jerks as he shoots his seed into Tim’s mouth. His boyfriend swallows it down greedily, continuing to lap at the small, twitching penis until it’s completely spent. 

Jason pulls Tim off when his little cock gets too sensitive. Now that he’s come the thing looks even smaller where it lays softening between his legs. He flushes and looks away. 

Instead he focuses on Tim, who’s grinning like the cat who just got the canary. He stands quickly, pulling Jason into a passionate kiss. Jason can taste his own release in it. 

“That was so hot, Jay,” he pants when they finally break apart, “Did you feel good?” 

“Yeah baby. So good. Thank you.” Jason says, and he means it. He never knew what he was missing all these years. 

“So, are you up for a round two?” Tim asks, punctuating the statement with a thrust of his still hard cock against Jason’s leg. He can feel his own twitch with renewed interest already. 

“I could be persuaded,” he jokes, meeting Tim’s lips for another kiss. 

“Great. Instead of doggy-style like usual, I’m thinking I lay down and you ride me?” Tim asks him with a smirk as they pull apart. 

Jason has a feeling he’s going to get comfortable showing off his little cock real quick with Tim around to help him.


	4. Animal Traits: Bruce/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 4: Animal Traits** Bruce/Jason  
>  **Warnings:** Catboy/Dogboy with animal traits/treated as pets are used for sex

Bruce sighs, setting his glasses down on his desk and rubbing at his temples. The new acquisition deal is driving him crazy, and he's growing tired of looking at projections and reports. Not to mention his legs are going numb. 

He looks down at his lap, a soft smile on his lips, and rubs at the sleeping catboy’s ears. Tim purrs lazily and pushes back into Bruce's touch. He may still be a kitten, but he is fast getting too large to sleep on Bruce’s lap. As he is now his limbs are already draping over the edges of Bruce’s chair. If he’s anything like Dick, the catboy won’t take kindly to Bruce when he sentences him to take his catnaps on the cushion beside Bruce’s chair instead of on his coveted lap space. He sighs again at the thought of the upcoming battle. It couldn't be more than a few weeks off - catboys grow so fast. 

The creak of his office door catches his attention, and he looks up to see trouble coming his way. Jason has pushed his way into the office, and is scampering over to Bruce, lazy tongue out and tail wagging happily at the sight of his master. Bruce knows that happy expression is on a timer, set to vanish the moment Jason rounds his desk and sees the state of Bruce’s lap. 

Dick had taken to Tim like a fish to water. He treated the little kitten as if he were his own, watching after him, bathing him, and sleeping curled up together. Jason on the other hand… It was easy to say that the dogboy was not a fan of the new addition to their home. 

Just as Bruce predicted, the moment the puppy’s head peeks around his desk his demeanor changes. His eyes snap to Bruce’s lap and his lips raise, fangs bared as a growl forms in the back of his throat. 

“Jason, be nice,” Bruce warns him sternly. Tim tosses the puppy an irritated glare over his shoulder. 

Jason closes his mouth and his ears droop down dejected. Watery eyes look up at Bruce and pull at his heartstrings. Perhaps he hasn’t been giving Jason as much attention as he deserves lately since he’s been so focused on the new kitten. He’d been ready for a break anyways; he should play with his pup. 

“Alright Timmy, scoot,” he commands the kitten in his lap, emphasizing it with a light pat on his bottom. Tim’s irritated glare is flung his way, and the kitten slowly stretches. 

“Don’t give me that look. Go find Dickie, I’m sure he’ll be happy to nap with you.” 

Tim hops off his lap, tail raised as he slowly meanders out of the room giving Bruce a nice view of his little pucker. Bruce will miss having a cute little kitten to warm his lap, but he can’t pretend that there aren’t some perks to look forward to when Tim gets bigger. He just needs to be patient a little bit longer. 

The instant Tim leaves the room Jason bounds over to him excitedly. Bruce scratches roughly behind his ears and lets the dogboy lick his face. 

“Good boy,” he tells him as he stands up and stretches. He’d really been sitting at that desk too long. Bruce deserves a nice break. 

He leads his dog over to his office sofa and encourages him to hop up. Jason does so immediately and bares his belly to Bruce, wiggling around with far too much energy. His tongue lolls out as Bruce rubs the pup’s stomach vigorously, leg twitching as it does when he gets over excited. Something else indicates his excitement as well, slowly hardening and sticking up between the dogboys legs. Yes, Bruce has definitely been neglecting his puppy recently.

“You want your master’s cock, don’t you boy?” he asks, giving a few light strokes to the dogboy’s own hardness. Jason barks enthusiastically and squirms on the sofa, a big bundle of energy. 

“Jason, present,” he commands him. 

The pup rushes to obey, flipping over and baring his backside to Bruce. He’s been well-trained, and had a lot of practice. Bruce grins. 

He pushes a testing finger into the tight hole on display in front of him, and is pleased to find Jason is already getting wet. Inserting another digit, he makes quick work of preparing Jason for him. The pup whines excitedly as he’s spread open on Bruce’s fingers. 

When the pup’s finally ready Bruce pulls out his cock and lines himself up with the stretched and slick hole. Or he tries to. Jason can’t stop wiggling, getting too excited to stay still. He barks happily, looking back over his shoulder at Bruce, and wiggles his hips like he wants to play. 

“Calm down boy,” Bruce laughs, stroking over the pups sides, “I can’t give you what you want if you won’t hold still.” 

Jason whines, and Bruce can tell he’s trying but the excited puppy just can’t keep still, so he brings a firm hand to his hip to steady him. Finally he’s pushing forward into Jason’s tight heat, releasing a moan as the pup whimpers below him. 

Bruce keeps a tight grasp on Jason’s hips as he fucks into him, keeping the dogboy still. He can feel the pup’s muscles straining as he tries to push back onto Bruce’s cock, but Bruce knows from experience that Jason’s movements are not very coordinated when he’s riled up like this. Best to let Bruce control everything. 

He continues fucking him, fast and hard, until Jason finally clenches around him with a high pitched whine, shooting his seed down onto the sofa. The tightness is enough to pull Bruce over the edge as well, spilling into his puppy’s hole. 

Bruce leans down over the dogboy, trying to catch his breath, and moments later feels something wet and warm lapping at his face. Opening his eyes he can see Jason’s pleased smile greet him. 

“Good boy,” he tells him, scratching at his ears again. 

He pulls out then, and replaces his cock with a plug. Jason will look so cute crawling around the mansion with his hole stretched wide. After inserting it Bruce runs a comforting hand over the pup’s still raised buttocks. His dogboy knows “stay” very well. 

“Alright boy, up,” he tells him, and Jason hurriedly scampers off the couch and back down onto the floor. That is one good thing about dogboys compared to catboys. They are much better at following commands. Dick would have just ignored Bruce’s order and then curled up to take a nap. 

“Good boy. Now clean up your mess,” Bruce points at the place where Jason had released earlier. Jason obediently rushes to obey the command. 

As Bruce watches the dogboy lick his own cum out of the sofa cushions, tail wagging, he wonders if Jason would take as well to a new puppy as Dick had to their new kitten. It might be good for the dogboy to have someone else to play with. Bruce might not mind having another pup to play with either. 


	5. Nesting: Dick/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 5: Nesting** Dick/Jason  
>  **Warnings** None!

Jason takes a deep breath, and then knocks on the door. There's no reason to be nervous, he tells himself. Even if it is going to be his first time sharing a heat with an alpha. 

The door swings open and he's greeted by Dick's bright smile. The alpha leans up to scent him, and Jason can feel himself relaxing already. Dick is a good alpha, he'll take care of Jason during his heat. There should be nothing to worry about. 

Still Jason can't help but feel a little apprehension as he's ushered inside. He clings to the large duffel full of his favorite nesting materials and examines the apartment with a critical eye. This will be his first time nesting outside of his own room as well. He can't help but to be a little on edge with all the unknowns, and his preheat is only making everything worse, amping up his anxiety by one thousand. Jason knows he won't be fully relaxed until he has a satisfactory nest built and is encased safely inside it. 

A hand on his shoulder makes him jump, and he turns to find his boyfriend, hands raised in placation. 

"Relax Jason, it's just me," Dick smiles and Jason can smell him releasing a calming scent. He feels a little indignant about needing to be calmed, but the scent does help settle his nerves. "You're free to make your nest anywhere you'd like, but I was thinking we could build it in the bedroom? I've got extra nesting materials for you too." 

Of course he did, because Dick Grayson was a perfect alpha. Jason lets himself be led into the bedroom and surveys the space. 

"I haven't done my laundry in a week," Dick tells him when Jason's eyes catch on the overflowing basket in the corner, "I read that some omegas like to use their alpha's dirty clothes in their nests because of the scent on them."

Jason flushes and nods. That does sound nice. He's already mentally planning how to incorporate them. The only question left is  _ where _ to build it. 

He glances over at the bed. It's nice and wide, something Jason usually appreciates when he spends the night at Dick's, but now it's sending his omega instincts into a nervous tizzy. It's  _ too _ wide. Too open. It doesn't feel safe. 

His eyes flicker over to the closet. That's where Jason nests at home, where he's always nested. Going through his first heats in the slums of Gotham, where you never knew if someone might break in and invade your territory, had created some lasting scars. It makes him want to crawl into as small of a space as possible and hide until his heat is over. 

He doesn't want to explain that to Dick though. It's too embarrassing. Someone as tough as Red Hood shouldn’t be scared of something simple like nesting in a bed. Besides, Dick probably won't want to spend the next couple of days squished into a dank closet. 

"I'll make my nest on the bed," he tells Dick, and curses his heat for how shaky it makes his voice sound. 

"You sure Jay?" Dick asks him, voice full of concern and something that Jason can't quite interpret. 

"What? Yeah I'm sure. It's fine." he replies gruffly, trying to cover his anxiety. 

"Jay, you were staring at the closet for a long time… are you sure you wouldn't rather make your nest in there?" 

Jason's face heats up. How is it that Dick Grayson is always able to read his mind so perfectly? Still, his inner omega is relieved by the offer to use the closet. 

"Oh, yeah. I mean, if it's okay…" 

God, this is why Jason never goes out right before his heat starts. He's reduced to a nervous stuttering mess. 

"It's more than okay, Love." Dick tells him, wrapping his arms around Jason's waist and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "I want you to be comfortable nesting here. You don't have to hide anything, okay? Whatever you need, just tell me, and I'll do it." 

Jason smiles, hugging Dick back, and allows himself a few moments just breathing in the alpha's scent. 

They get to work after that. They pull everything out of the bottom of Dick's closet and move it to the corner of his bedroom. Jason insists they leave the clothes on the rack; it gives the impression of a lower ceiling and makes the space seem more enclosed. He feels a bit guilty, knowing all of Dick’s clothes will be soaked with the scent of heat afterwards, but Dick agrees to his request without complaint. 

Next Dick drags in all the extra nesting materials he'd prepared for Jason. They line the floor of the closet with soft mattress pads, then add layers of pillows and blankets on top of them. Jason sends Dick away after that, spreading the dirty laundry and the items from his duffel bag on his own. 

When the nest is satisfactory he calls Dick back. There is still a while left until his heat starts, but his omega side desperately seeks his alpha's approval of the nest he’d built before it will calm down. He personally thinks it's the best nest he's created so far, but it's his first time having an alpha in his nest and he's filled with nervous apprehension as Dick climbs in beside him. 

As soon as he's settled Jason quickly pulls the top layer back over to cover them. Now it is perfect. His eyes flicker up to his alpha nervously. 

"You did a great job, Jason. It's a wonderful nest," Dick tells him before pulling Jason up into a kiss. 

He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and kisses back enthusiastically. His alpha likes his nest! Jason can't help the smile that stays painted on his face when they finally break apart. 

"Such a good omega," Dick whispers as he pulls away, and it sends shivers through Jason's spine. 

Dick stretches out, rolling over onto his back and then- 

"Ouch!" Dick practically jumps, mirroring the startled reaction of Jason's heart, and reaches behind him to pull out the offending object that had jabbed him in the back. 

"Jason… why is this in your nest?" he asks, delicately holding Jason's .45 between his thumb and forefinger, "last I checked guns weren't standard nesting material." 

Jason flushes and looks away. He'd disappointed his alpha after all. 

"It makes me feel safe," he admits quietly. 

Of course this would upset his alpha. The alpha's role was to protect the omega. It must feel like a slap in the face to him. Like Jason doesn't trust Dick to protect him. He knew sharing a heat was a bad idea. Jason had failed as an omega and now his alpha was going to leave him and- 

Jason gasps as he feels Dick's neck glands rub against him, releasing a calming scent again. 

"Jason. Omega. Relax. It's okay," Dick coos as he continues rubbing his neck against Jason's. 

"Alpha," Jason practically sobs. The preheat is really hitting him now, rendering him at the mercy of his hormones and emotions uncontrollable, "I'm sorry. My nest isn't good enou-" 

"Shhh. Your nest is great omega, none of that," Dick shushes him, "I don't mind having the gun in your nest if you want it here. I was just surprised that's all." 

He pulls away then, but brings a thumb up to run soothingly over Jason's scent glands. 

"Is it loaded?" Dick asks him, and Jason nods, not meeting his eyes. 

"Okay," Dick takes a deep breath, apparently preparing to say something unpleasant, "how about we keep the gun but I take the bullets out? That might be a little more safe." 

Jason nods, even if he doesn't actually agree. He hasn't had any problems with his gun in the nest before. But he wants to please his alpha. 

"I'll set them right over here, okay?" Dick shows him the handful of bullets that he places in the corner of the closet. Jason just nods again and buries the empty gun under a pair of Dick's sweaty joggers. 

"Are there any other weapons in here that I should know about?" Dick asks him, voice soft and lacking any accusation. 

"My kris," Jason admits, "under the pillow." 

There are many pillows in the nest but Dick somehow knows which one Jason's referring to and pulls out the weapon. He examines the blade with a small frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"Maybe this one we can set outside of the closet?" Dick suggests, and Jason tenses. He hasn't gone a heat without it since he came back. 

"It's okay Jason. It'll be right outside. And I'm here with you this time. I'll keep you safe no matter what. I promise." 

Jason looks up into his alpha's eyes and sees fierce passion and loyalty there, far sharper than any blade. He allows Dick to remove the kris, and they settle back into the depths of Jason's nest. 

Dick pulls him as close as he can, squeezing Jason tightly against his body. The alpha's calming scent fills the space of Jason's nest and he can finally feel himself truly relax. There was nothing to worry about after all. All that's left to do is to lay back and let his heat take over him, knowing that his alpha will be by his side protecting him the whole time. 


	6. Sugar Daddy: Slade/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 6: Sugar Daddy** Slade/Jason  
>  **Warnings:** None? Sugar daddy + light role play. Implied one-sided Slade/Dick

" _Grayson._ " 

Jason rolls his eyes as a hard thrust shoves him forward. The man behind him keeps thrusting rapidly into him, and Jason braces his arms against the bed trying to stay in place. The tight grip on his hips helps. 

"Yes, master. So good. Fuck me harder," he moans out. He reigns in the sarcasm he desperately wants to put behind the words, knowing from experience his "master" will not be amused. When Jason is on Slade's time he's "Grayson," and Jason needs to accept that if he wants to keep his lavish lifestyle. (And by "lavish" he means "paying the rent for his half of a closet-sized apartment, his college tuition, and enough food not to starve"). 

He still has no idea what exact relation this towering monster of a man has with his pretty boy roommate, other than that he occasionally shows up to their apartment unannounced and when he leaves Dick is usually angry. Sometimes even angrier than when Bruce _fucking_ Wayne shows up at their apartment unannounced (because aside from being a pretty boy, it turned out Dick was also a rich boy who was also a stupid boy because he refused to touch his daddy's money for some idiotic reason). 

On one such visit Mr. Wilson's eyes had caught on Jason as Dick had been shoving him out of the apartment, and a sick smirk had stretched across his face. The next morning Jason received a phone call and a proposition. Jason could quit his three part-time jobs and be compensated with an equivalent salary, and his college tuition would be covered as well. All he had to do in return was accompany Mr. Wilson when he was feeling _lonely_. Sometimes that meant going on dates to extravagant restaurants that Jason could only ever dream of affording, but more often than not it meant- 

" _Grayson_!" 

Slade moans louder now as he picks up the pace. The man's cock is proportional to the rest of his body, and Jason cries out in pleasure as the massive thing is dragged repeatedly over his prostate. He always comes well before Mr. Wilson, and it seems today will be no exception. Jason's arms finally give out from under him and he face-plants into the mattress. He and Dick may look similar, but apparently it's not quite close enough for Slade since he almost exclusively fucks him from behind. 

Jason can't care much right now though, even as he's roughly dragged back and forth over the mattress, because the warm pressure low in his gut is increasing. It's all he can focus on as the giant cock pulls at his rim and grinds against his insides, sending warm waves of pleasure through him. 

"Master, please! I want to come. Please let me come," he cries out, well familiar with what Mr. Wilson expects of him by now. 

"Such a good boy, Grayson. Come for your master," the man pants out above him. 

A large hand wraps around his cock and it only takes a few strokes before Jason is spilling his seed all over the hotel sheets. 

"Master!" he calls as he comes. Slade always wants to hear it when “Dick” orgasms. 

Jason relaxes against the sheets then, trying to enjoy the afterglow as Mr. Wilson continues to thrust behind him. It will be a while. The man has ungodly stamina. Jason will probably come again before it’s over.

He still has no idea what Slade’s relationship is with Dick, but whatever it is, at least Jason's reaping all the benefits.


	7. Happy Birthday: Vibrator/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 7: Happy Birthday** Vibrator/Jason  
>  **Warnings:** Inappropriately timed phone calls

Jason grins as he tears open the package that just arrived. His birthday present to himself came right on time. He rushes to his bedroom, stripping out of his sweatpants on the way, and settles in on his bed. This is going to be good. 

Teasingly he runs fingertips over his cock, already half-hard at the mere idea of using his new toy. Since it was his birthday he decided to splurge and get the best model. His new vibrator is massive, rivaling even Jason's own girth, and it's curved up to "perfectly reach your prostate" according to the advertisement. Best of all is the plethora of settings. One push of a button will set it on a course of varying vibrations and pulses, designed to slowly build up to the perfect orgasm, no hands needed. 

Jason is the proud owner of a little thing called "massive trust issues". Pair that with the whole "being legally dead" thing, and there isn't much room for one night stands or developing relationships in his life. Instead he turns to toys to take care of himself, and if he's lucky this new one will be his crowning jewel. 

He strokes his cock firmly now, familiar warmth coursing through his belly, and pries himself open with lubed fingers. He's anxious to try the new toy, so he doesn't spend much time prepping before he's pulling out his fingers and shoving it inside in their place. It fits snugly, the massive thing stretching his hole wide and filling his insides perfectly. He presses a button on the remote and moans as he feels it come to life inside him. Now that it's set in a course, he won't be needing the remote anymore, so he tosses it down on the bed carelessly. The remote bounces when it lands and falls down to the floor, skittering across the room. Jason will just pick it up later. For now he wants to enjoy the toy. 

It starts out on a low vibration, a teasing beginning. The vibrator settings are designed to build up gently. Slowly stroking his cock with one hand, he pulls out his phone. Might as well make the most of it and watch some hot guys get fucked right along with him. As he searches the toy picks up it's pace, causing Jason to move his hips weakly back against it. 

Finally he's found the perfect video. He reaches his thumb out to press play and- 

The screen switches suddenly, from the tantalizing preview of "Muscly DILF gets pounded by TWINK!", to a full screen photo of Dick Grayson's face. 

Jason panics, but it's too late. The "answer call" button was perfectly positioned where the video's play button had been, and his thumb has already pressed down. 

"Jason, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he hears blare through the speaker. 

Oh God. 

He quickly pulls the phone to his ear, and his other hand away from his cock. 

"Look Dick now's not a good-" 

"I knew you'd answer!" Dick tells him through the phone, uncaring of Jason's current predicament, "Timmy said you wouldn't but I knew you'd want to hear birthday messages from your family on your special day." 

The vibrator suddenly pulses inside of Jason's ass, and he gasps as it sends a hot wave of arousal through him. 

"Aw, Little Wing, you don't have to sound so surprised. You didn't really think we'd forget did you?" 

He didn't _think_ they'd forget, he'd just _hoped_ they would. 

"That's great Dick, thanks for the call," he grits out as the vibrations inside him pick up their pace, "but I really gotta go-" 

"No, no, no, you can't leave yet! You have to let everyone give you their birthday messages first! Here, I'm gonna put Timmy on!" 

"Dick wai-" 

"Hey Jason. Happy birthday." 

Jason groans, both in exasperation and because the toy inside him has just sent another powerful pulse wave through his prostate. 

"Thanks Timbo," he replies, trying and failing to keep his voice sounding casual. 

"Are you okay Jason?" his replacement asks, far too perceptive for his own good. Jason bites his lip as the force of another strong vibration hits him. 

"Just peachy," he finally manages to grit out. 

"If you say so," Tim replies, sounding doubtful, "Anyways, I've got a present for you, whenever you find yourself at the manor next. So does Dick, even though he forgot to mention it. Also, I owe Dick twenty bucks now thanks to you - I bet him that you wouldn't answer. I'm taking it out of next year's gift for the record." 

Tim definitely would have won that bet if the timing hadn't been perfectly against Jason. He's surprised the replacement actually remembered his birthday, let alone got him a present though. He idly wonders if it was his own doing or if Dick had been behind it. 

The thoughts are wiped from his head in the next instant though, as the toy suddenly lets off a strong string of pulses and vibrations that have Jason’s toes curling. The only thing he can focus on is biting his lip to keep his noise in. 

"... Anyways, here's Damian," greets his ears when he finally tunes back in, and wait, what? He's once again missed his opportunity to back out of the conversation as the phone is being passed again. 

"Todd. Congratulations on your continued survival. I'm glad you did not perish again in the past year," the pint sized brat greets him. 

He hears a small "ow" and then more loudly, "I mean, 'happy birthday'" 

"Thanks Damian," he squeaks out, strained. The vibrator seems to be building now, giving him no reprieve between it's constant vibrations and pulses. His balls are tight and his cock is straining hard against his stomach as his release gets closer. The toy gives another strong pulse and he has to hold in another gasp as a dribble of precum squirts from his cock. 

He needs to end this call asap. 

Damian is rambling on about something that Jason was not paying attention to at all, but Jason can't care about being rude anymore. 

"Look Dami, sorry, but I gotta go-" 

"You cannot hang up yet, Todd. Father has not yet delivered his birthday salutations." 

_Bruce_ wants to wish him a happy birthday? Jason can't believe tha- 

_"Ahh_!"

The toy has revved up to its max now, and the advertising did not lie. It's the most intense vibrations Jason has ever felt. He clenches down on the toy, willing it to calm down even as the clenching just makes the vibrations stronger. His cock is leaking profusely now, and he can tell his orgasm is fast approaching. 

By some stroke of luck, it seems his cries occurred while the phone was being passed, and managed to go unheard, because Bruce doesn't mention it when he takes over the phone. 

"Happy birthday Jason," Bruce's low timbers greet him, and God that should not be causing him to get harder. 

"Th-thanks B," Jason somehow manages to get out. 

"Look, Jason, I know that we-" 

Jason stops listening. The vibrator is pulsating powerfully inside him now, and hot tension coils in his gut, building to a crescendo. His hips thrust back against the toy, uncontrolled as they seek more of that sweet pleasure. It rubs against him harder, in juuust the right spot and then- 

Jason shoves his fist into his mouth and bites down as his whole body tenses and his cock shoots hot white streaks up over his chest. He breathes in deeply through his nose as the vibrator continues to milk his prostate, coaxing every last ounce of cum out of him. 

His body finally relaxes and he sinks down into the bed. Fuck, that was intense. The toy has ramped back down to a low pulse inside him as Jason stares misty eyed up at the ceiling, head lost in a cloud of post orgasmic bliss. 

"- anyways, I hope you will come by the manor tonight. Alfred can pick you up if you need a ride." 

Oh shit, Bruce was still talking. Jason has a vague feeling that he may have missed something important. He doesn't really care though because his mind is still reeling from an amazing orgasm. That toy had been worth every penny. 

"I'll think about it, B," Jason replies. He doesn't think he will actually go though. He's not ready to face his family so soon after what just happened, even if they aren't aware of it. 

"Alright, Jason." 

There is a poignant pause and then…

"I love you, son."

What? Fuck. Yeah, Jason definitely missed something earlier. This was going to give him a headache. 

The phone is passed off again, and Jason is greeted by a voice he's actually happy to hear (especially now that he isn't being forced to hold back moans…) 

"Happy birthday Master Jason." 

"Thanks Alfie." Jason actually smiles as he receives his pseudo grandfather's warm wishes. 

"I do hope you will be stopping by the manor later this evening. I have prepared quite an elaborate vanilla buttercream cake in your honor." 

"Sure Alfie. I'll be there." 

Jason could never say no to Alfred. Or to buttercream. 

Despite what had just transpired this might not turn out to be such a bad birthday after all. At the very least, it is certainly going to be one which Jason will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 for me. :) Happy Birthday Jason!


End file.
